beck_mcsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 23
Overview As Satou fishes at Ryusuke's house, she tells the band the story behind her sister's founding of Greatful Sound. She asks Ryusuke if he can get Dying Breed to perform at the festival. Ryusuke explains that Dying Breed is on a break. Satou goes on to tell them that Ran is using the festival to promote Belle Ame and Yoshito. Satou explains that she and her sister wanted music that could change the world to be played at the festival, not generic pop music. Ryusuke agrees to talk to Eddie of Dying Breed, as long as Satou will let BECK play at the festival. Satou tells them that they are already one of the candidates, although Ran has already rejected them. Ryusuke decides he will try to convince Leon Sykes to let them play at the festival. Koyuki is with Maho and Yoshito who announces that he will be singing with Belle Ame. Maho invites them out to eat, but Koyuki refuses because he has no money. Yoshito mentions that Chiemi Kuniyoshi was at the last restaurant they went to. Koyuki runs over and tells them he wants to join them after hearing this news, but Yoshito informs him that no ordinary people are allowed. On the way to Ryusuke's, Koyuki thinks about how he and Yoshito are from different worlds. While the band is at Ryusuke's, Ryusuke tells them about a dream he keeps having. As he's describing the dream, Koyuki realizes that it is the dream he had when he was sick. While Ryusuke tells them about the dream, Taira is able to join in as he has also had the dream. Saku and Koyuki also join in, describing parts of the dream as well. Ryusuke thinks that it is a sign that their band was destined, but Chiba protests, because he hasn't had the dream. Later as Koyuki is listening to his Chiemi Kuniyoshi cd, Maho and Ryusuke are trying to get his attention from outside his house. Maho throws a rock that breaks Koyuki's window and hits him in the face. Koyuki helps them climb up into his bedroom. Maho explains that she had to come over and give him an autograph that she got from Chiemi Kuniyoshi for him. While Koyuki and Maho are talking about Chiemi Kuniyoshi, Ryusuke finds the magazine featuring Maho next to Koyuki's bed and brings it to their attention. As Ryusuke teases them, Maho asks Koyuki if she can stay over for the night. Koyuki is concerned about his parents finding out, but Maho says it's fine, because Ryusuke is here too. Ryusuke tells her that he's actually going home and hands Koyuki some condoms on the sly. Maho catches the pass off though and kicks Ryusuke before he leaves through the window. Koyuki is nervous about sleeping in the same bed as Maho so he tries to stay up, playing his guitar. When he tries to go to sleep on the floor though, Maho tells him to sleep in the bed with her. He's still nervous so he brings his guitar to bed with him. Maho rolls over to face him and tells him that she thinks he was cool in the Dying Breed movie. After a few moments of silence, Koyuki decides to ask her what their kiss meant to her, but after he asks the question, he notices that she is asleep. When Koyuki wakes up the next morning, he finds a note from Maho saying that she left at 6:30 AM. When he goes downstairs though, Maho greets him from the kitchen where she is having breakfast. She had been caught trying to leave the house by his mother. Koyuki later was punished by his mother for having a girl in his room. Meanwhile, Leon Sykes arrives in Kyoto. Ryusuke meets him while he is sight seeing. Ryusuke brings Beck's favorite treats to help him settle in. Leon interrupts Ryusuke's explanation about Beck's treats to tell Ryusuke that BECK's album is in the top 10 on the American college charts. Ryusuke is shocked, but quickly gets back to business and talk to Leon about what he came to see him for. At Koyuki's school, Koyuki notices Hiromi practicing. As he watches her, he is approached by Kigata who has joined the wrestling team. Kigata tells Koyuki that Hiromi probably likes him. As Koyuki is standing there, several girls approach him for autographs, because they had seen him in the Dying Breed movie. Hiromi notices this exchange. She comes over after they leave and tells Koyuki that she saw the Dying Breed movie and loved it. Category:Chapters